Trouble On The Horizon
by Vinsmouse
Summary: When Martha is sick, Jesse leaves the kids with his sister Lavinia. Will the family survive the terrible event that takes place?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: K+

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a Dukes kid story. In this one Luke is 7; Daisy is 5 and Bo is 3.

Summary: When Martha is sick, Jesse leaves the kids with his sister Lavinia. Will the family survive the terrible event that takes place?

Italics and/or indicates thoughts.

Trouble on the Horizon

Chapter 1

Jesse woke up with the crowing of the rooster. Throwing back the covers, he climbed out of the bed. "Martha, time to get up," he called to his wife, who was surprisingly still huddled under the covers. Pulling on his work boots, he moved back over to the bed and began to pull back the covers. "Martha dear," he called, reaching out to shake her shoulder. Jerking his hand back, Jesse was surprised at the heat he felt coming from his wife's skin. Deciding to let Martha sleep, he moved quietly out of the bedroom and headed outside to take care of the morning chores.

Finishing up the chores, Jesse came back inside and started cooking breakfast. While the potatoes were cooking, he walked down the hall and woke the kids up, thankful it was a Saturday. "Luke, son it's time to get up," Jesse called to his oldest nephew.

"Yes sir," Luke mumbled sleepily, slowly getting out of the bed.

"Your Aunt Martha ain't feeling good so I need you to get Bo and Daisy up while I cook breakfast. Can ya do that son?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse is Aunt Martha gonna be okay?" Luke asked fearfully, remembering when his own mother had taken ill shortly before she died.

"Sure she is Luke, ya ain't got to worry none, I promise. She's just got this flu that's going around is all," Jesse assured his nephew.

"Okay Uncle Jesse," Luke replied, his uncle's promise relieving him of his worries.

Twenty minutes later, the three kids came to the table for breakfast. Sitting down at the table, they bowed their heads for grace.

As Jesse began to say the grace, he let one eye peak open and grinned at little Bo reaching for a flaky biscuit. "Bo!" Jesse barked at his youngest, hiding his smile with his hand when Bo jerked back like he'd been burned.

When breakfast was over, Jesse started Luke and Daisy on washing the dishes, while he fixed a cup of weak tea and some dry toast for Martha. Walking into the bedroom a few minutes later, Jesse sat the tray on the nightstand before trying again to wake Martha.

"Jesse," Martha rasped out, "What is it?"

"I brought you a little something to eat," Jesse explained, surprising Martha.

Turning over slightly, Martha noticed the sunlight coming in through the window. "My word, what time is it Jesse? Why did you let me sleep so late?" Martha asked, fighting against Jesse's hand as she tried to throw back the cover.

"Now Martha you just stay in this bed, you're sick and need to rest," Jesse ordered.

"I can't Jesse, you got work to do and the kids need breakfast," Martha protested, still trying to get up.

"Don't you worry none about that, I already fed the kids. Before you ask, Luke and Daisy are washing the dishes. So you just sit here and enjoy your tea and toast. I'm gonna call Lavinia and see if she can take care of the kids for a few days."

"Well, you've just got it all figured out don't ya? I have to admit I wouldn't mind a few days rest, and it is kind of nice having you wait on me a bit," Martha gently teased.

Settling the tray over Martha's lap, Jesse brushed her hair back from her face. Before he could comment on the heat he felt, a crash was heard from the kitchen, followed by a small cry. "I'll take care of it, you stay in bed," Jesse ordered, placing a small kiss on her forehead and hurrying from the room.

"Uncle Jesse I'm sorry, I didn't see him," Luke rushed to explain while picking up the broken pieces of the cookie jar.

Taking in the scene, Bo standing on a chair next to the counter, tears streaming down his face, cookie jar broken on the floor, Jesse knew what had happened. "It's alright Luke, it ain't your fault," Jesse assured, moving over to the chair and scooping Bo into his arms.

"Were you trying to get a cookie Bo?"

Nodding his head, Bo stuck a thumb into his mouth and lay his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"And what did your Aunt Martha tell you about getting cookies?" Jesse firmly asked.

"Not to," Bo mumbled quietly.

"Bo, I can't hear ya when you mumble," Jesse prompted his youngest.

"She say not to," Bo repeated, speaking louder this time.

"But you did anyway and you broke the cookie jar, now what do you suppose that means?"

"Spankin'?" Bo replied, biting his bottom lip and trying not to cry.

Sitting on the chair Bo had recently been standing on, Jesse turned the little boy over his knee and gave him several swats on his behind. Carrying Bo back into the living room, Jesse put the boy on the floor and called Luke into the room. "Luke come here please."

"Yes Uncle Jesse?"

"Could you take Bo to the bathroom and help him clean his face? I'll take care of the kitchen," Jesse told him, patting the boy on the back as he passed into the other room.

"Yes sir," Luke replied. Reaching down he took hold of the younger boy's hand and led him down the hall.

As soon as he had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, Jesse called his youngest sister Lavinia. "Lavinia sweetheart, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm fine Jesse, what's wrong?"

"You know that must be why you're my favorite sister, never could put anything past ya. I hate to bother you sis, but Martha's sick with that flu and I've got a lot of work to do, you know what Spring time is like. Do you think you could take care of the youngin's for a few days?"

"Of course I can Jesse, I'll be at your place in about an hour. Do you want me to stay there with y'all or are the kids coming here?" Lavinia brightly asked, the smile on her face clearly heard in her voice.

"Well I think Martha will probably rest better if the kids stay with you, if ya don't mind?" Jesse replied.

"That's fine Jesse, I'll be there soon," Lavinia told him. Hanging up the phone, Lavinia picked up her purse and keys, before heading outside. Driving towards her older brother's place, she couldn't help thinking it would've been nice if this had happened a week later. _Oh well, Bo will just have to sleep in the crib for a few days. Unless I can get Bob Hawkins to bring that new bed over tommorrow and get it set up, _Lavinia thought to herself as she planned for the unexpected visit.

Pulling into the driveway of the Duke family farm, Lavinia turned the engine off and climbed out from behind the wheel. Running a hand through her long brown hair, she smiled at the sight of the three kids running towards her from the porch.

"Aunt Lavinia!" They called out as they ran, the two oldest reaching her a moment before the youngest and wrapping their thin arms around her.

"Well now who can you three be?"

"It's us Aunt Lavinia, Luke and Daisy and Bo, don't ya know us?" Luke asked, a serious look upon his young face.

"No, you can't be my little heathens, why y'all are much too clean," Lavinia teased the serious little boy. Rewarded with a giggle from the three children, Lavinia knelt down and gathered the three into her arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes ma'am, we missed you this much," Daisy replied, holding her arms as far apart as she could.

"Oh my, that is a lot," Lavinia replied. "So are you children ready to come to my house for a visit?"

"Yay!" The two youngest Duke children called out excitedly.

Looking at Luke, Lavinia noticed the worried, sad look in his eyes. "What 's wrong Luke? Don't you want to come visit me?"

"Yeah, but Aunt Martha's sick. Aunt Lavinia, is she gonna be okay?" Luke asked, his voice wavering as he tried his best to be a brave boy.

"Of course she is dear, didn't your Uncle Jesse tell you that?"

"Uh-huh, but maybe I should stay here and take care of her," Luke offered, afraid that if he left Aunt Martha would go away.

"That's very sweet of you to offer Luke, but I'm sure your uncle has everything taken care of. I'll tell you what, why don't you children put your things in my car while I talk to Jesse?"

Standing up, Lavinia continued on to the house, not surprised to see Jesse waiting on the porch for her. "Jesse," she greeted, placing a small kiss on his cheek as she came up beside him. "Luke's awfully worried about Martha you know?"

"I know, I told him it's just the flu but he's still worried."

"Maybe it'd be a good idea for him to see Martha before we leave. If he sees that she's not really that sick, it might make him worry less," Lavinia suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jesse told her, smiling down into her blue eyes and gently tapping the end of her nose with his finger.

While Lavinia got Daisy and Bo settled into her car, Jesse took Luke to see Martha.

Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, Luke softly walked into the bedroom. Stopping in surprise when he saw his aunt sitting up in the bed, that wasn't what he'd expected. "Aunt Martha, ain't you sick?"

"Come on in Luke," Martha invited, waiting until he was standing next to her before continuing. "Yes Luke I am sick, but it's not that serious. I just have a little touch of the flu, your uncle just thought it would be nice if I could have a bit of rest."

"So, you ain't gonna die?"

"Oh no baby, I'm not going anywhere for a long time," Martha assured her nephew. Wrapping her arm around him, she drew him to her for a comforting hug. "I promise you Luke, I'll still be here when you get home. Now I want you to go to Aunt Lavinia's and have fun," Martha instructed, hoping she had been able to put Luke's fears at ease.

"I will, and I'll look out for Bo and Daisy too," Luke solemnly promised, bringing a smile to his aunt's face.

"I know you will Luke," Martha agreed. " You better go now, we don't want to keep Lavinia waiting," Martha suggested.

"Okay, bye Aunt Martha, see you in a few days," Luke said, giving his aunt a kiss and running outside.

"Dang it!" Lavinia cried out two days later, standing in the kitchen of her trailer as she realized that she was out of sugar. "Lavinia Duke what were you thinking? Starting a cake without making sure you have all the ingredients," Lavinia berated herself, thoroughly irritated. Nibbling at her bottom lip, she watched the two older children sitting in the living room, quietly coloring on this rainy Monday. Deciding that it would only take a few minutes to run out for sugar, Lavinia made the decision to leave the children alone for that short time.

"Luke honey?"

"Yes Aunt Lavinia?" Luke asked, looking up from his coloring book.

"Honey I need to run to the store, and I really don't want to wake Bo up, do you think you can watch him and Daisy? It'll only be for about thirty minutes," Lavinia assured him.

"Um, Aunt Lavinia how long is that?" Luke asked, worried about being left alone for very long.

"It's half an hour, no that don't help does it. It's one episode of Scooby Doo," Lavinia told him, knowing he'd recognize that time frame.

"Oh, okay I can do that," Luke agreed, one Scooby episode wasn't very long.

"Good boy, y'all just stay in here coloring and if Bo wakes up take him a juice cup but don't try to lift him out of the crib, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Lavinia had just picked up the bag of sugar in the store when the first clap of thunder sounded overhead. Hurrying towards the front of the store, she quickly paid for the sugar worried that the children would become frightened by the sudden storm. The sound of the civil defense siren blaring startled Lavinia so badly she nearly jumped out of her skin. "What is it?" Lavinia asked as she rushed up to the crowd near the door.

"Tornado," came the reply from behind the crowd, making Lavinia's blood run cold. "Come on in the back folks, that's the safest place in the store," the manager instructed after telling them about the tornado.

Fifteen minutes later, the siren blared again, signaling the all clear, as the sudden storm passed overhead. Dropping their groceries, the customers in the Cedar City general store rushed outside, wanting nothing more than to get home to their families.

Lavinia jumped into her car and shakily inserted the key into the ignition. Driving home as fast as she dared, Lavinia Duke hoped and prayed that the children would be okay. Finally pulling into the driveway, forty-five minutes since leaving it. Forty-five minutes and her life had changed forever. Stumbling from the car, Lavinia stared at the sight in her yard. Falling to her knees she screamed in terror and grief. There in front of her where her trailer once sat, the only thing she saw was the frame. Looking away from that spot, Lavina saw pieces of debris in every direction, but she didn't see the one thing she wanted to. No matter how hard she looked, the three children that her older brother had entrusted to her care were nowhere to be seen.

TBC

Well there's the first chapter, please let me know what you think. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: K+

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Trouble On The Horizon

Chapter 2

Lavinia spent the next hour searching the immediate area with no luck. Finally admitting to herself that the kids weren't here, she got back into her car and drove to the nearest phone. After calling the sheriff's office, she dialed the phone with trembling fingers.

"Duke farm, Jesse Duke speaking."

"Jesse...it's Lavinia, I have to tell you..." Lavinia broke off. Covering the mouthpiece with her hand, she tried to hide the sob that escaped her throat.

"Lavinia what's happened? Has something happened to one of the kids?" Jesse asked fearfully.

"Jesse I'm so sorry, I thought they'd be fine while I ran to the store, but then the storm..."

"Storm? What storm and what happened to my kids?" Jesse demanded, becoming more afraid with each word from his sister's mouth.

"It's been raining off and on all day Jesse, guess it's missed Hazzard so far."

"Lavinia..."

"I had to go to the store and Bo was asleep, I honestly thought they'd be fine, I swear I did. Jesse, I don't know how to say this...there was a tornado while I was in the store."

"WHAT? Lavinia, how bad are the kids hurt?" Jesse growled, terrified to hear the answer.

"I don't know Jesse...the trailer's gone and I can't find the kids anywhere," Lavinia tearfully explained.

"Have you called the sheriff's office?"

"Yeah, right before I called you."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you gonna be?"

"I'll be out looking for them Jesse. The sheriff's office said they were setting up a command center at the grade school, so I guess you should check there first. I'm sorry Jesse, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Lavinia said, barely getting the words out.

"I know Lavinia, I just don't know if that's enough," Jesse replied. "I'll be there soon, bye." Hanging up the phone, Jesse turned towards the bedroom, startled to see Martha in the doorway.

"Jesse, what is it?" Martha asked, holding herself up on the doorframe.

"You need to get back in bed Martha," Jesse said, taking her arm and helping her back into their bed.

"Jesse, you didn't answer my question," Martha reminded him, laying a hand on his arm as he tucked the covers over her.

"There was a tornado over to Cedar City..."

"Oh Lord, the children!"

"Lavinia was at the store, when she got home the trailer and the kids were gone." Drawing his sobbing wife into his arms, Jesse did his best to comfort her. "Hush, shhh now Martha dear, we'll find them. I'm going to head over there now and Lavinia already has people looking for them."

"Jesse Duke you let me up right now, I've got to find them," Martha cried out, struggling to get up.

"Martha stop it now, you can barely stay on your feet there's nothing you can do out there. I know you want to help sweetheart, but the best way you can help right now is to stay here and rest. Please Martha, if I know you're here resting, it'll be one less thing for me to be worrying about," Jesse explained as he held her in his arms.

"Alright Jesse, I'll stay here but I won't be resting until you bring my babies home," Martha replied, lying back against the pillow.

Giving Martha a gentle kiss, Jesse again pulled the covers over her before standing up. Stopping in the doorway, he turned back for a moment, "There is one thing you can do to help Martha...pray." With a sad smile Jesse walked into the kitchen and out the back door, praying he wouldn't lose all of his children today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill Pruitt walked through the woods searching for any signs of the missing Duke children. Running a hand through his short brown hair, he couldn't help hoping that he wouldn't be the one to find them. The thought of seeing a child's mangled body sickened him. Unwilling to turn his back on a child, even if he could only return the body to the family, he searched on.

"Mister," a voice called from over Bill's head.

Looking up and not seeing anything, Bill was sure he had imagined the voice. "Man Pruitt, you are really losing it," he muttered to himself, shaking his head at his own imagination. Turning back to the path, he began to walk away.

"Mister, please don't leave," a small voice cried out from above.

Taking several steps back in the direction he'd come from, Bill looked up again. This time he spotted her; hidden in the crook of the old oak tree was a little girl. "Well hi there sweetheart, how'd you get up there?"

"The tormado dropped me," the little girl calmly answered. "Mister, can you get me down? I want to go home now," the little girl told him, ending with a sob.

"I sure can, you just hang on a minute sweetheart," Bill told her, beginning to climb up the branches of the oak. Reaching the bend, where two large limbs shot off in different directions from the center, Bill gently took the child into his arms and climbed down. Carefully setting the girl on her feet, Bill knelt down beside her, "Well aren't you a pretty little thing? My name's Bill, what's yours?"

"Daisy Duke."

"Hello Daisy, you know I've been looking for you?"

"You have?"

"Yep, me and a whole lot of other people," Bill told her.

"Can you take me home now? I want my Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha," Daisy whispered, tears streaming down her freckled face.

"I'll tell ya what Daisy, first I need to take you to a doctor and then we'll call your uncle and see about getting you home, okay?"

"Okay," Daisy agreed, lifting up her arms, silently asking to be carried.

Bill was no doctor, but from what he could see it didn't look as though the girl was hurt much at all. _Thank you Lord for this miracle, _Bill silently prayed, grateful that he would get to bring joy to the Duke family, rather than sadness.

Jesse pulled into the parking lot of the Cedar City elementary school and hurried inside. Inside the building was organized chaos, and there were tables lining the hallway. Some tables were being ran by the Red Cross, helping to determine what people needed in the way of clothing, food and shelter. Some were being staffed by nurses, questioning people about their injuries and figuring out who needed to be seen by a doctor first. The more serious cases, Jesse knew, would have already been sent to the hospital. Stepping over to one of the tables, Jesse cleared his throat. "Miss, my name's Jesse Duke..." he didn't get any further as the young woman at the table jumped up.

"Oh my yes Mr. Duke, I've heard about your situation, what can I do for you?" Jenny Mays kindly asked.

Looking down into kind brown eyes, Jesse suddenly found himself fighting back tears as he realized the enormity of the task ahead. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to remain calm, knowing that his kids couldn't afford for him to get upset. "I was just wondering who I should see about the search?"

"Of course, right this way. My name's Jenny by the way," she introduced herself as she led him to the auditorium. Leading Jesse over to a middle-aged man in a dark blue jacket, Jenny tapped the man on the shoulder, getting his attention. "Mr. Schnell, this is Jesse Duke. Mr. Duke, this is Mr. Schnell, he's in charge of the search," finishing the introduction, Jenny left the men alone.

"Well Mr. Duke your timing is pretty good," Robert Schnell told him, the smile on his face surprising Jesse as much as his words confused him.

"How's that Mr. Schnell?"

"Come with me Mr. Duke," Robert instructed, leading the way through numerous cots and a crowd of people.

Following Mr. Schnell, Jesse stopped suddenly as the other man stepped aside and Jesse saw the reason for the other man's smile. "Daisy!" Jesse nearly yelled, rushing forward and sweeping the five-year old into his arms.

"Uncle Jesse!" Daisy cried out excitedly, eagerly returning her uncle's hug. For several minutes, Daisy snuggled into Jesse's embrace, finally feeling completely safe. As the excitement of seeing her uncle again began to fade, Daisy looked around the room, a concerned look on her face. "Uncle Jesse, where's Bo and Luke?"

Swallowing hard past the lump in his throat, Jesse gave the only answer he could. "I don't know baby, but don't you worry we'll find them," he assured the young girl. Looking over to the exam table where Daisy had been, he noticed the young doctor standing next to it. "Doc, is Daisy gonna be okay?"

"Yes sir, she's a very lucky little girl. I'm happy to say, other than a few scratches and bruises, her most serious injury is a broken finger and a cut on her foot that required four stitches."

"Thank the Lord," Jesse whispered, looking up to the heavens with tears in his eyes. "Where was she found?" Jesse asked, turning back to Mr. Schnell.

"She was found in the woods just a mile from where her aunt's trailer was, sitting in the crook of an old oak," Robert explained.

"The tormado put me in a tree Uncle Jesse, maybe it thought I was a bird," Daisy solemenly told him. "Do you think it thought I was a bird?"

"I suppose it might've, or maybe it thought you were a squirell," Jesse lightly teased.

"Uncle Jesse, I ain't no silly squirell," Daisy cried out, with all the indignation she could muster.

"No, I guess you're not baby. Daisy honey, I need you to do something for me," Jesse began, hating the thought of leaving her again so soon.

"What's that Uncle Jesse?"

"I need you to be a brave girl for me and stay here with these folks for a little while so I can go find Bo and Luke. Can ya do that for me honey?"

"Why can't I come with you?" Daisy asked, hands on her hips, obviously not happy at being left behind.

"Daisy honey, you've had a big day already and besides, what if somebody else finds Bo or Luke? You know if they do they'll bring them here, don't you think it'd be nice if there was somebody here they know?" Jesse asked, knowing that the kind little girl would do anything for her cousins.

"I hadn't thought of that," Daisy replied, a serious look on her face. "I guess I could stay here, but you'll be back right?"

"Of course I will baby," Jesse assured her. Setting her on a nearby cot, he looked to Mr. Schnell for confirmation that it was okay.

"Don't you worry Mr. Duke, we'll take good care of Daisy while you're gone," Robert assured him.

"Thank you," Jesse replied. Turning back to Daisy he gave her a long hug. "Now you be a good girl Daisy and I'll be back soon," Jesse told her, reluctantly pulling back and walking away.

Jesse discussed with Robert Schnell where it would be best for him to search. They soon reached an agreement and Jesse was given a search area to cover. Stopping at Jenny's table, he asked for a phone and called home to let Martha know that their girl had been found and was safe.

"Duke farm, Martha speaking."

"Martha dear, I've got some good news," Jesse began, a sad smile on his face.

"The children? You found them," Martha cried out excitedly.

"Martha sweetheart they didn't find all of them, but they have found Daisy."

"How is she Jesse? Is she alright? Should I come down there?" Martha threw the questions at him so fast he didn't have a chance to answer.

"Honey calm down and I'll tell ya...she's fine Martha, scratches and bruises mostly. The only serious injuries are a cut on her foot and a broken finger. Well I think her pride might be a bit damaged," Jesse said, smiling as he recalled the conversation with Daisy.

"Her pride?" Martha asked, confused by her husband's words.

"Seems the tornado left her in a tree, she has this idea that it thought she was a bird," Jesse explained.

"Thank God she's not hurt badly," Martha whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears. "What about the boys?"

"No word yet, but I'm heading out now to look for them," Jesse replied.

"You do that Jesse Duke, you find our babies and bring them home," Martha softly ordered, praying they would be found alive.

"I will Martha, I've got to go now. I love you Martha girl, bye."

"I love you too Jesse, bye," Martha replied, hanging up the phone and lying back in the bed. "Thank you Lord for seeing Daisy through this safely. I appreciate it more than I can say and I don't want you to think me ungrateful. But please Lord, could you make sure the boys find their way safely home too. Thy will be done, Amen." Martha quietly prayed as she lay in bed, the silence of the house pressing down on her like an unwelcome weight.

Walking forlornly down the quiet country road, the young boy mindlessly took step after step, desperately searching for his cousins. Holding his left arm against his chest, he suddenly stopped when pair of legs appeared in front of him. Looking up, the young boy couldn't believe his eyes. "Uncle Jesse?" he asked. When the man knelt down in front of him, he threw himself forward into the safety of his uncle's arms.

"It's alright now boy, you're gonna be okay," Jesse assured the trembling boy he held in his arms. "Son, do you know where your cousin is?" Jesse softly asked, hating to upset him, but needing to ask.

"No sir," came the answer Jesse had feared he would hear, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright son, don't you worry we'll find him. Come on now let's get you to shelter, it'll be dark soon and Daisy'll be wanting to see you."

"You found Daisy?"

"Yep and she's fine," Jesse replied as he strapped the boy into the seat. Driving back to the make-shift shelter, he thanked God for the second miracle of the day. He couldn't help wondering though, as he realized his other youngin would be out here on his own overnight, if God would grant them a third miracle?

TBC

I know y'all want to know which boy is still out there. Well you know how to do that, feed the muse with reviews. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: K+

Trouble On The Horizon

Chapter 3

"Uncle Jesse?"

"What is it son?" Jesse asked. Glancing over at the small figure in the passenger seat, he saw the tears sliding down the small face and immediately pulled to the side of the road.

"I'm sorry," the small forlorn boy cried, looking away from his uncle as he spoke.

"Sorry, why?"

"For letting go of Bo and Daisy," Luke explained, breaking down into sobs.

"Aw Luke, son it wasn't your fault, even a grown man couldn't have held onto your cousins," Jesse assured his nephew.

"They couldn't?" Luke asked, turning to his uncle, wanting to believe him.

"Nope, a tornado is a powerful thing Luke. Why I've even seen them pull trees up, roots and all, so ya see there weren't nothin' you could do."

"Really?"

"Really," Jesse said. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, but Uncle Jesse...what about Bo? Where is he?"

"I don't know where he is son, but we'll find him, I don't want you worrying none about that."

"Okay," Luke whispered, turning back to the window and staring out as the truck once again started moving.

Parking the truck in the parking lot of the grade school, Jesse got out and went around to the other side. Unbuckling Luke, he helped the little boy out of the truck and they walked inside. Steppng into the building, Jesse picked Luke up to keep him from being injured by the crowd of people milling about the hallways. Carrying his nephew directly to the doctor, he was relieved to see that there would be no wait. Setting his nephew down on the exam table, he stayed beside him, one hand laid supportively on his back as the doctor began his exam.

"Well now, Luke is it? Let's see how you're doing," the doctor spoke lightly, knowing this little boy was probably scared and nervous. Laying the little boy down on the exam table, he began to run experienced hands over his body, searching for any breaks or signs of internal bleeding. A short while later, the doctor had finished his exam and motioned Jesse to the side.

"Doc, how is he?"

"He's going to be fine Mr. Duke, other than scratches and bruises his worst injury is a broken left forearm. Luckily it's a simple break which I can set and cast here, after that you can take him home," the doctor replied.

"Thank the good Lord for that. Say doc, do you know where my other youngin is?"

"I believe her aunt took her to get a bite to eat down in the cafeteria. Go out these doors and turn left down the hallway, the cafeteria is at the other end of the hall."

"Thank you doc," Jesse said. "Why don't you get what you'll need, and I'll let Luke know what's going on," Jesse suggested. Deciding to let Daisy stay with Lavinia for the time being, he stepped back over to Luke and calmly explained what was happening.

By the time the doctor had finished his task forty-five minutes later, Lavinia and Daisy were just returing from the cafeteria. Lavinia carried Daisy back towards the area where the doctors had set up, knowing that's where Jesse would most likely look first. Stopping in her tracks, she took a deep breath when she saw her older brother standing next to an exam table, his back to her.

"Uncle Jesse!" Daisy cried out as soon as she saw him, barely giving Lavinia the chance to steel herself for his anger.

"Well now there ya are," Jesse called out, walking up to them and taking Daisy from Lavinia's arms. "Guess what baby?"

"What?"

"Look over there," Jesse said, turning slightly and pointing towards Luke.

"Luke!" Daisy screamed, scrambling to get down from her uncle's arms. The minute Jesse put her feet on the floor, she took off running for her older cousin.

Watching from a few feet away, Jesse smiled softly at the happy reunion between the cousins.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry that this happened," Lavinia spoke quietly, hoping he could forgive her.

"So am I Lavinia," Jesse spoke coldly, the cold anger he felt scaring him a bit with it's intensity. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen sister, but it did and I could've lost my kids because of your mistake. I still may lose my youngest, and why Lavinia? Why didn't you take them to the store with you?" Jesse asked, struggling to keep his voice calm and quiet.

"I didn't know there would be a tornado, do you think I would've left them if I'd known? I just needed a little sugar, I was only going to be gone a little while. That's the only reason I didn't take them, I knew I wouldn't be gone long and Bo was asleep. I thought it would be okay, I thought it would be safe..." Lavinia trailed off with a choked sob.

"So basically you couldn't be bothered with waking Bo up or waiting until he was awake. Bo may be gone Lavinia, how am I supposed to tell his cousins and Martha if that happens? Even if by some miracle we find him alive, all three of them kids are going to have nightmares, maybe for years, and why? So you wouldn't be inconveinced, Lavinia you're my favorite sister, but I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this." Jesse sadly told her, stepping away and going to his two oldest kids.

Hand flying to her mouth, Lavinia muffled the sobs that threatened to break free as she turned away, fleeing her brother's anger. Running outside, she was so upset that she wasn't watching and ran into a man as he headed towards the building.

"Whoa, hold on now, are you okay miss?" The man asked, hands holding firmly to her arms until she had regained her balance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Lavinia apologized, trying to move past him.

"It's alright, but you didn't answer my question," he reminded her, looking down at her with kind brown eyes.

"I'm fine, I just needed to get some air," Lavinia explained, not wanting to tell this stranger any more.

"If you're sure," the man replied. "Maybe you can help me though, I'm looking for a Jesse Duke, do you know where I could find him?"

Nodding her head, Lavinia swallowed past the lump in her throat and forced herself to speak calmly. "He's in the auditorium, with...no wait there he is the man with the red cap and the two kids," Lavinia corrected, pointing to where Jesse had just stepped outside.

"Thank you," the man said, stepping away and moving towards the small family. "Mr. Duke, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes sir," Jesse replied, turning towards the other man, a curious look on his face.

"Privately," the man suggested, looking pointedly at the children.

"Oh," Jesse spoke softly, having a bad feeling he knew what this man wanted. "Let me just put them in the truck, then we can talk," Jesse said, moving towards the truck.

Putting the two children into the cab of the truck, he strapped them in and shut the door, glad the windows were up. Taking a steadying breath, he turned back to the other man, "Now what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I understand your nephew Bo is still missing?"

"Yes sir," Jesse replied, unable to ask the question uppermost in his mind.

"Three years old, blond hair and dark blue eyes?"

"You found him?"

"Maybe, that's why I was looking for you Mr. Duke. My name is Jim Travers by the way, I'm with the coroner's office. Damn, you okay Mr. Duke?" Jim asked, grabbing the other man before he could hit the ground.

"The coroner's office?" Jesse asked, fearfully.

"Yes sir, we found a young boy who fits your nephew's description. If you could come to the city morgue and identify the bod...boy," Jim quickly corrected, knowing how hard this was for the older man.

"How do I get there?"

"Why don't you just follow me?" Jim kindly suggested.

Ten minutes later, Jesse pulled into a parking space outside the city morgue. Getting the older children from the cab, he reluctantly followed Jim Travers into the building. Arriving inside, he left the kids with a secretary in the front office and slowly walked towards the identification room of the morgue.

"Dr. Adams, this is Jesse Duke, his three year old nephew is missing." Travers introduced, letting the doctor know which body they would need to see.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Duke, if you'll wait here I'll be right back." Dr. Adams, left the room and walked into the viewing room. Pulling out the drawer that held the body of a young boy, the doctor made sure that everything was correct before he went to get Jesse Duke.

In only a few minutes, Jesse stood beside a metal drawer looking down at a small, sheet covered body, praying it wasn't his Bo. Finally nodding his head, he let the waiting men know he was ready to see the boy. Dr. Adams reached down and slowly pulled back the sheet, revealing a small boy with blond curls.

Steeling himself, Jesse stared at the wall behind the doctor for a moment, before finally looking down. "That's not him, thank you God," Jesse cried out, his knees buckling slightly as the sudden wave of relief hit him.

"Thank you Mr. Duke," Jim said, taking the other man's arm and gently leading him back towards the office. "I'm sorry you had to be put through that, but I appreciate you coming down. Hopefully we won't be seeing each other again," Jim spoke sincerely.

"Thank you Mr. Travers, and no offense but I hope I won't see you again either," Jesse replied. Stepping into the office, Jesse collected his kids and left the building.

"Uncle Jesse, where are we going?" Luke asked, startling Jesse as he drove towards the Duke farm.

"I'm taking you two home to your Aunt Martha," Jesse replied.

"No you can't!" Luke and Daisy protested together. "You can't leave Bo out there alone," Luke added to the first protest.

"Look kids, I don't want to, but it's dark and we can't search anymore tonight. I ain't forgetting about Bo I promise ya, I'll take y'all home to your aunt and I'll start searching again first thing in the morning."

"But Uncle Jesse Bo's afraid of the dark, ya can't just leave him out there. You have to keep looking, please Uncle Jesse, please don't leave him," Luke begged.

"I ain't got no choice Luke, there ain't nothin' I can do in the dark," Jesse explained, hating to disappoint the kids.

"Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes Luke?"

"That place we was at, I heard somebody talking about there being dead people in there. Is that true?"

Sighing heavily, Jesse confirmed that it was where they kept dead bodies.

"That's what I thought," Luke sadly said, putting his arm around Daisy and drawing her close as if to protect her.

"Luke what's wrong?" Daisy asked, confused by the change she felt in her older cousin.

"Uncle Jesse ain't looking for Bo cause he's in that place," Luke softly explained, tears beginning to fall.

"No...no," Daisy protested, whispering brokenly.

Jerking the steering wheel, Jesse pulled to the side of the road. Slamming the truck into park, he turned to the kids. "Luke you're wrong, Bo ain't in that place," he tried to explain.

"Then why ain't you looking for him? And why was we in that place?" Luke yelled his questions, tears quickly turning to sobs for his lost cousin.

"Luke," Jesse whispered, quickly climbing out of the truck and around to the other side. Pulling open the door, he grabbed both children in a tight hug. "Shhh, calm down now..." Jesse soothed, speaking softly while patting small backs until their sobs began to quiet. "Now have I ever lied to either one of you?"

"No sir," came the answers.

"Bo is not in that place, now wait a minute and I'll explain. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want to upset you. We were there because they found another little boy and they needed me to see if it was Bo. But it wasn't Bo, I promise you, Duke's honor," Jesse assured them.

"I'm sory Uncle Jesse, I shouldn't have thought you lied," Luke apologized.

"It's okay this time Luke, I know you're just upset and worried about your cousin," Jesse replied, patting him on the back. "Now what do you say we get on home?" Jesse suggested, putting the kids back in the truck. The rest of the drive home was made in silence.

Before Jesse could even get his door open, Martha was at the passenger door and helping the children from the truck. Getting the kids inside, they fed them a light supper. Afterwards, for the first time in years they held them in their laps, slowly rocking them to sleep. Moving the kids to their bedrooms, they silently tucked them under the covers, before meeting back in the hall and heading to their own room.

Kneeling beside their bed, Jesse led them in prayer. "Dear Lord, we thank you for the safe return of Luke and Daisy to us. Thank you for keeping them safe in your hands Father, I don't have the words to say how grateful we are. You've already given us so much Lord, but please keep our youngest safe too. Please allow Bo to return safely to our care, thank you Lord. Amen." Jesse finished the prayer and climbed to his feet, pulling Martha up with him.

Lying in the darkness of their room, Jesse gave Martha's hand a gentle squeeze. "It'll be alright Martha, you'll see," Jesse tried to comfort his wife, while hiding his own fear.

"I hope you're right Jesse," Martha replied, returning the gentle pressure as she closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Early the next morning, after a night filled with nightmares for all of them, Jesse again headed towards Cedar City. Arriving back at the grade school, Jesse met up with Robert Schnell and the other volunteers. Going over the maps, they crossed out several areas that had been searched the previous day, before handing out assignments. Holding up a hand for silence, Robert Schnell began to address the group. "If you will bow your heads," he requested. "Our Father in heaven, we ask you to guide us this day as we continue the search for our friends and loved ones who are still missing. Please keep both the searchers and the missing safe as we go through another long day. Thank you Lord. Amen." Looking up, Robert gave a smile of encouragement to the volunteers as they began to file out of the room.

Driving down the road three hours later, Jesse suddenly slammed on his brakes. Bringing the truck to a shuddering halt, Jesse looked out across the field towards a small creek. Forgetting about the teenaged volunteer with him, Jesse climbed out of the truck.

"Mr. Duke, why are we stopping? What did you see?" Jerry Dawson asked, getting out of the truck and moving towards the older man.

Ignoring the boy's questions, Jesse ran towards the thing he'd seen in the distance. Moving closer, he saw that it was a baby's crib, just as he'd thought. Stopping suddenly, he didn't even feel the impact of Jerry running into his back. For several minutes he stood there, staring at the crib which was turned upside down. Afraid to move forward, not sure what he would find, and unable to turn back, Jesse finally took a step towards the crib.

"Wow, would you look at that?" Jerry breathed out in amazement at the sight in front of him. The crib mattress was gone, but the springs were still in place. Somehow, in spite of having been through a twister, the crib was still intact, the rails were even in the up position. Sitting in the center of the crib, kept safe by the bed turned cage was a little boy.

"Bo," Jesse whispered, blinking rapidly as the tears of relief threatened to fall. "Give me a hand Jerry," Jesse ordered as he moved to the crib, and with Jerry's help, was able to lift it off of Bo. Falling to his knees in the dirt, Jesse gathered the small boy into his arms and began to rock him. After several minutes, he realized that he hadn't heard a sound from his nephew. "Bo?" Jesse called, moving the boy away from him, he waited for a response.

Bo looked at his uncle, tears streaming down his small face but he never made a sound.

Looking the boy over, Jesse couldn't see anything wrong except for a few scratches and bruises, nothing that would explain the boy's silence. "Bo, please say something honey," Jesse tried again, praying for a response. He was destined to be disappointed, as Bo simply continued to stare at him as though he didn't even see him. Hoping that Bo's silence was simply due to the trauma of being caught up in a tornado and not something more serious, Jesse got to his feet and carried Bo back to the truck.

Following behind the older man, Jerry didn't tell him what he had seen around the area of the crib and on the rails of the bed. "Mr. Duke?" Jerry called out as they neared the truck.

"Yeah Jerry?"

"If you want I could drive, that way you can hold Bo," Jerry offered.

"Thank you Jerry, that sounds like a real good idea," Jesse agreed. Putting Bo into the truck, Jesse climbed in beside him and pulled the small boy onto his lap.

"Well Mr. Duke, I don't know how, but Bo here is fine except for the scratches and bruises, physically anyway. I am concerned about his obvious shock, but I'm sure that he'll be fine after some time at home with his family," the doctor told Jesse a short time later.

"What do we do if he doesn't snap out of this state he's in?" Jesse asked, picking Bo up from the table. He was relieved that Bo's physical injuries weren't bad, but was still concerned for his nephew.

"I'm sure he will, but if he hasn't snapped out of it in a few days you should contact your family doctor."

"Uh, doctor you said the kid has scratches, they ain't none of them from a wolf are they?" Jerry asked, startling both men into momentary silence.

"No son, why do you ask?"

"Oh good, I was worried cause I saw some wolf tracks around the crib and claw marks on the rails. I'm sorry I didn't say anything Mr. Duke, but I didn't want to worry you until a doctor could look at him," Jerry explained.

"Are you sure they were wolf tracks you saw?" Jesse questioned.

"Yes sir, my dad's a real good woodsman, he taught me all the different tracks. It was definitely a wolf, but it was a small one, that's probably why it couldn't tip the crib over."

"That's strange, wonder why it didn't dig under the crib?" Dr. Lewis wondered.

"Well the soil where we found him was mostly rock and from the size of the tracks it was either a young wolf, or a sick one," Jerry explained.

"Well youngin, looks like the Lord was really looking after you," Jesse softly said, tightening his hold on his nephew. "Thank you doctor," Jesse said turning away and heading towards the doors. On his way out of the building, he made his first stop.

"Mr. Schnell?"

"Yes...well hello there young man," Robert greeted Bo, smiling at the little boy nestled in his uncle's arms. "I heard you had found him, has the doctor seen him yet?"

"Yes he has and Bo's going to be fine," Jesse replied, not explaining about the shocked state the boy was in. "I just wanted to thank you for all the help with finding my kids. I'm sure without your help it would've taken a lot longer to find them," Jesse sincerely offered, holding out a hand in friendship.

"You're more than welcome Mr. Duke, I just wish all the searches ended so happily," Robert replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have some work to do," Robert said, turning away and getting back to the ongoing searches.

"Of course," Jesse replied. After one more stop to call Martha and let her know the good news, Jesse finally made it outside. Strapping Bo into the passenger seat, Jesse climbed into the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. Driving home, Jesse kept glancing over at his youngest, reaching over to touch the small shoulder, he reassured himself again that Bo was truly here, alive and safe.

TBC

Well looks like a lot of y'all were right, please don't forget to review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: K+

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

Trouble On The Horizon

Chapter 4

When she heard the pick-up pull into the yard, Martha rushed outside, followed closely by Daisy and Luke. Grabbing the two older children, she held them back until Jesse had parked the truck and turned off the motor. The moment the motor died, Martha hurried to the passenger side and pulled open the door. "Bo," she whispered. Martha reached forward to caress the sleeping child's cheek, almost as though she were afraid he would disappear if she blinked.

"Martha, let me get him," Jesse said, coming to stand behind her.

Moving aside, she let Jesse pick the boy up from the seat and carry him inside. "Daisy, run into the boys' bedroom and pull down Bo's covers, would you dear?" Martha asked, knowing that both of the older children needed to feel as though they were helping right now. "Luke, would you go wet a washcloth with warm water and bring it to your room?"

"Yes ma'am," the two children replied, before running off to do as she asked.

"What did the doctor say?" Martha quietly asked, as she walked beside Jesse.

"He's fine physically, just scratches and bruises. He ain't talking though, hasn't said a word since I found him," Jesse replied.

"Not talking? Does the doctor know why?" Martha asked, finding it hard to imagine a silent Bo.

"He figures it's the shock and trauma. The doctor said he'll probably snap out of it, but if he doesn't after a few days we should take him to Dr. Appleby," Jesse answered.

"You're sure that's all he said, ya aren't hiding anything from me are you?"

"No sweetheart, I told you on the phone about the crib, well I didn't tell you that we also found wolf tracks around the crib. Now between the tornado, a wolf and being out there all night alone in the dark, I'd say the boy's got good reason for being in shock."

"A wolf? Oh my Lord, you poor baby," Martha quietly murmurred, gently laying a hand against soft blond curls.

Moving ahead of Jesse, Martha led the way down the hall into the boy's bedroom. Smiling softly, she took in the rumpled blankets from Daisy's attempt at turning back the covers. Moving to the bed she surreptiously straightened them as she spoke, "Thank you Daisy, this was a help."

"You welcome Aunt Martha," Daisy replied from where she sat on Luke's bed.

Laying Bo down on the bed, Jesse stepped back, allowing Martha to tend to the boy. Moving back he nearly collided with Luke as he came running into the room. "Whoa there boy, slow down a bit. You okay?"

"Yeah Uncle Jesse, sorry," Luke said. "I just wanted to get this to Aunt Martha," he explained, holding out the wet washcloth to show his uncle.

"It's alright Luke, but you got to be careful too. We don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?"

"Yes sir," Luke replied. "Here Aunt Martha," he said, holding out the washcloth to her.

"Thank you Luke," Martha said, taking the cloth and beginning to gently wipe the dirt from Bo's body, careful not to wake him. It didn't take long to clean the boy up, though she knew he would still need a real bath when he woke up. "I suppose we should leave Bo to rest now," Martha said, though she made no effort to move away from the bed.

"I think you're probably right sweetheart," Jesse agreed, gently taking her arm and pulling her to her feet. "Come on kids," he softly called to Luke and Daisy.

"Uncle Jesse, could we please stay here with Bo. We won't make any noise, we promise, don't we Daisy?"

"Uh-huh," Daisy agreed. "Please Uncle Jesse," she begged, looking up at her uncle with pleading eyes.

"Jesse, it might be a good idea. Bo could get scared if he wakes up alone," Martha pointed out, laying a hand on his arm.

Nodding his agreement, Jesse reminded the two older children to let Bo rest and left the room with his wife.

"Jesse, you said Bo only has scratches and bruises, did the doctor say anything about him being dehydrated or anything like that?" Martha asked, when they were back in the living room.

"I'm not sure, I don't remember him saying anything about that, but I was so worried about Bo not talking I might have missed it. I'm sorry dear," Jesse apologized, kicking himself for not listening more closely to the doctor's words.

"It's alright Jesse, I'm not sure I would've done any better," Martha assured him. "Well we both know that he's probably dehydrated and hasn't had anything to eat since sometime yesterday. So we'll just make sure he gets plenty of water for the next couple of days. Oh, and let me make sure I have some saltines in the kitchen," Martha said, moving to the other room to check. "Good, I do have crackers, that should be a good start on an empty stomach. Besides the salt will make it easier to get him to drink the extra water," she said, forgetting in her worry that Jesse already knew all of this.

"That's a good idea Martha," Jesse agreed, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh Jesse, we could've lost them," Martha cried, turning in his embrace and laying her head against his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetheart. They're all safe, and not a serious injury among them," Jesse reminded her, as he gently patted her back.

"I know, don't know why I'm crying."

"Probably just the stress and the relief, you go on and let it out now, you'll feel better once you do." Jesse murmurred into her hair, gently stroking his hands up and down her back as he spoke.

"Luke, is Bo okay?" Daisy whispered, leaning against her older cousin, but never taking her eyes from the baby of the family.

"Yeah Daisy, he's just sleeping," Luke assured her. He hoped she didn't notice him watching Bo's chest as it moved up and down. A small moan a few minutes later, had him jumping down from his bed and rushing to Bo's side. "Shhh Bo, it's okay," Luke soothed, brushing his hand across Bo's hair as he'd often seen Aunt Martha do. "Hi cousin," Luke smiled at the small boy when he slowly opened his eyes. The smile faded when Bo didn't respond, didn't even seem to know Luke was there. "Daisy, would you go tell Uncle Jesse that Bo's awake?" Luke asked, his voice shaking slightly with fear.

"Okay," Daisy agreed, running from the room to look for Uncle Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo's awake," Daisy told her uncle when she saw him in the kitchen hugging Aunt Martha.

"Thank you Daisy," Jesse replied, without turning around.

Hurriedly wiping at her eyes, Martha pulled out of Jesse's embrace and nudged him towards the bedroom. "Daisy, you stay out her with me and help me fix a little snack for your cousin," Martha gently instructed.

"Okay Aunt Martha," Daisy happily agreed, glad to be able to help.

"Luke, Daisy said Bo's awake?" Jesse asked, stepping into the bedroom and moving to the bed. "Well and so ya are," he spoke lightly, keeping his voice as carefree as possible. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he was disappointed to see that Bo was still staring silently at nothing.

"Uncle Jesse, why's he just staring like that?" Luke asked, obviously worried for his cousin.

"He's been through a lot Luke, the doctor said he'll snap out of it in the next few days," Jesse carefully explained.

"Does he know we're here?"

"I don't know son," Jesse softly replied, wrapping one arm around Luke and giving him a small hug.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Luke asked, desperately trying not to cry like a baby.

"Just talk to him, let him know he's home and safe."

"I can do that," Luke replied, his voice firm with determination. Pulling from his uncle's embrace, he moved onto the bed and laid down beside Bo, wrapping his arms around him. "It's okay Bo, you're home and safe," Luke whispered into his cousin's ear.

Smiling at the two boys, Jesse was grateful for the close relationship Luke had with both his cousins. He couldn't imagine how much harder this nightmare would've been if the oldest bullied or ignored the younger ones, as so many children seemed to do. Turning towards a noise behind him, he saw Martha coming into the room carrying a saucer of crackers, Daisy behind her with a glass of water.

"Any change?" Martha asked quietly.

"No, he's still not talking," Jesse replied. "It don't seem natural to see him so still."

"No it doesn't," Martha agreed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she sat the crackers on the night stand. She smiled at Daisy when the little girl placed the water next to the crackers and went to join Luke on the bed. "I brought you some crackers and water Bo," Martha said, reaching down to pick the small boy up and sit him in her lap. Handing Bo a cracker, she fought to keep the smile on her face as the boy mechanically nibbled at the bit of food. "Jesse, does he seem lighter to you?"

"Yeah, of course after a night with no food or water I suppose it's to be expected. I wouldn't worry though Martha, I don't think he lost more than a couple of pounds. We'll get him back to his normal weight in no time at all," Jesse assured her. "What's the matter youngin? You're head hurting?" Jesse asked, noticing the way Bo's little face seemed pinched.

"I think you may be right Jesse," Martha agreed, returning her attention to Bo. "I hate to give him an asprin on a nearly empty stomach. Luke why don't you go get a hot washcloth? Get it as hot as you can stand it," Martha suggested, knowing it would lose heat between the two rooms.

"Aunt Martha, didn't you already wash Bo?" Daisy asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"Yes sweetie, this is for his headache. I'm going to lay it on his forehead, it should make him feel a little better," Martha explained. As she spoke to Daisy, she continued to hand crackers to Bo, stopping after each cracker to help him drink some water.

"Oh, okay," Daisy said, satisfied with the explanation.

"Here Aunt Martha," Luke said, handing the hot cloth to her.

"Thank you Luke," Martha said. Gently laying the cloth across Bo's forehead, she lay him back in the bed. She was relieved to see that he had eaten half the crackers and had emptied the glass of water. "Luke if you could stay in here with Bo, your uncle and I will take care of the chores."

"Okay Aunt Martha," Luke said, laying down again next to Bo.

"Me too," Daisy cried, moving to lay behind Luke, who turned slightly and wrapped one arm around her.

Looking at the kitchen clock, Martha was surprised to see it was already five-thirty, "My land, I had no idea it was that late."

"Guess I better go take care of chores," Jesse said, moving to the back door and squeezing Martha's waist as he passed her.

By the time supper was ready and chores were done, Bo had fallen back asleep. Deciding that he probably needed the rest, Martha left him in his bed when she went to get the children for supper.

"But shouldn't Bo eat?" Luke asked, concerned for his baby cousin.

"He'll be alright Luke, he couldn't eat much anyway right now," Martha told him.

"Why not, ain't he hungry?"

"Probably, but he's gone more than a day with only those few crackers he had earlier. That's going to make his stomach a little queasy, so he can't have much to eat or he'll get sick."

"Oh," Luke replied, finally climbing from the bed and going to wash up for supper.

After a short grace in which Jesse thanked God again for Bo's safe return, they began their evening meal. Tonight's meal was filled with smiles and laughter, replacing the fear and tears of last night's supper. When supper was finished, Jesse and Luke moved into the living room for their nightly game of checkers, while Daisy and Martha cleaned the kitchen.

The sudden, terror filled scream startled them all. Dropping the plate she'd been washing, Martha barely noticed the sound of breaking glass as she ran towards the boy's bedroom. Just as she opened the door, Luke ran in before her and jumped onto the bed with his screaming cousin.

"Bo it's okay, it's okay Bo," Luke yelled, wrapping his arms around Bo.

"Dark! No, dark!" Bo screamed, struggling against his cousin's hold. Suddenly light flooded the room and Bo collapsed against Luke, sobbing in fear.

"It's okay Bo, see it's not dark anymore," Martha soothed, joining the boys on the bed and running one hand through Bo's hair. "I'm sorry baby, I forgot to turn a light on," she apologized. She felt terrible, it might have been light when she left the room earlier, but that was no excuse. _I can't believe I did that. After all he's been through and I make it worse. _Martha berated herself, the sounds of Bo's sobs breaking her heart.

"Luke?" Bo whispered.

"Yeah Bo?" Luke asked, not noticing that his cousin was once again talking.

"Scared," the little boy cried, clutching tightly to his older cousin.

"I know Bo bear," Luke soothed, using his special name for his cousin. "What ya scared of?"

"Scared," Bo repeated, shrugging his shoulders and burrowing against Luke's chest as though he were trying to climb inside the older boy.

" Ya don't have to be scared. I'm here, and so is Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha and Daisy. We won't none of us let ya get hurt, promise." Suddenly Luke's eyes widened, "Uncle Jesse he's talking!"

" He sure is," Jesse agreed. "Luke's right Bo, there's nothing more to be afraid of," Jesse added his own assurances to his nephew's words. "Do you hurt anywhere baby?"

Bo placed one small hand on his head, moving it a second later to his throat, never moving away from Luke's arms.

"Okay, I'll get ya something for your throat," Jesse told him. Patting Martha's shoulder, he turned away and left the room. Returning a few minutes later, he carried a small glass of water, a jar of honey and a spoon. Handing the spoon and honey to Martha, he waited for her to feed a spoonful of the sweet stuff to Bo, knowing it would be soothing to the boy's throat. A moment later, he took the spoon and honey, handing the water to his wife as he did so. "You want to get up for a little while?"

A small nod was his only answer before Bo, with Luke's help, began to climb down from the bed. Staying close to his cousin's side, Bo slowly moved to the living room.

Jesse and Martha watched as Luke settled Bo on the couch. None of them were ready for the crash of a small body into the coffee table, as the small boy hurtled himself at his older cousin when he stepped away.

"Bo!" Martha and Luke cried out at the same time. Martha rushed forward and picked up the crying child from the floor, not noticing Luke hanging back until he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Martha I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him..."

"It's okay Luke, it's not your fault," Martha soothed, interrupting him.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, now Bo why did you do that?" Martha gently asked.

"Lu...Luke leave me," Bo sobbed.

"I wasn't leaving Bo, I was just gonna get a book to read you," Luke explained.

"You goed away and the bad doggie tried to eat me," Bo accused.

"I'm sorry, I tried to hold on! I didn't mean to let go!" Luke screamed, suddenly realizing that Bo was talking about yesterday.

"We know ya didn't Luke," Jesse assured him, laying a gentle hand on the small shoulder, he knelt beside him and wrapped him in his arms.

"He don't," Luke sobbed, thinking that Bo hated him now.

"He's scared and confused Luke, he doesn't really understand what all happened. I promise you, he'll get over this, but he's gonna need your help."

"What can I do?" Luke asked, eager to help in any way he could.

"Just be there for him, help him feel safe," Jesse explained.

"I can do that," Luke agreed. Pulling away from his uncle, he picked up the story book about the little engine that could and moved back to the couch. Climbing up on the couch, he waited for Aunt Martha to put Bo beside him.

"Bo, you want to sit beside Luke?"

Nodding his head, Bo happily settled next to Luke, sighing in contentment when his cousin's arm wrapped around him.

"You want to hear it too Daisy?" Luke offered to his other cousin, who stood next to Aunt Martha's rocker.

"Thanks Luke," Daisy replied climbing up to sit on Bo's other side and settling in for the story.

Opening the book, Luke carefully held it so that both of his cousins could see it and began, "Once upon a time..."

TBC.

A/N: I want to thank Elenhin for her help in figuring out the aftereffects Bo would be suffering from. Her help was invaluable, Thank you my friend.

Okay y'all let me know what ya think please and I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: K+

Trouble On The Horizon

Chapter 5

"That was very good Luke," Martha praised when the story was finished. "Now though, I think it's time for this one to have a bath," she said, scooping Bo from the couch.

"No, want Luke!" Bo yelled, struggling to get back to his cousin.

"Luke, Daisy why don't you two help me with Bo's bath?" Martha suggested, thinking it would help all of the children.

"Okay," Luke replied for both of them. Getting off the couch, the two older children followed their aunt and youngest cousin into the bathroom.

"Alright now let's see... Here, Luke why don't you help Bo get undressed?" Martha suggested, setting the younger boy on the floor. Turning away from the children, she began to run water into the tub, adjusting the faucet until the temperature was just right. While the tub filled, Martha checked to see how the children were doing. Quickly hiding her smile as Luke struggled to remove Bo's shirt, she moved to help him. "Let me help ya sweetie," she softly spoke, reaching for the buttons on the small shirt and quickly removing the shirt. In a matter of seconds, she had Bo ready for his bath. Picking him up, she sat him in the warm water that filled the tub.

"Aunt Martha, the doctor said not to get the cast wet. How am I gonna help?" Luke asked, tapping her shoulder to get her attention.

"Well, you can still help honey. In fact you can start right now, would you get a clean washcloth for me?"

"What about me Aunt Martha?" Daisy asked.

"Why don't you go ask Uncle Jesse to help you make some hot cocoa for everybody. We'll have a nice treat before bed, how does that sound?"

"Yay!" The three children cried out as one. Moving to her aunt's side, Daisy planted a small kiss on the woman's cheek, before running from the room.

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy called as she came into the living room. Stopping in her tracks, Daisy looked wildly around the room not seeing her uncle anywhere. Running into the kitchen she was surprised that he wasn't there either. Beginning to get scared, she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to the bedroom where her aunt and uncle slept. With still no sign of him there, she ran outside and headed for the barn, "Uncle Jesse!"

"Daisy what's wrong?" Jesse called, coming off the front porch and hurrying to the child when she came tearing out the back door.

"Oh Uncle Jesse," Daisy cried out, throwing her small arms around his neck when Jesse knelt down beside her. "I couldn't find you and I was scared that a tormado got you," Daisy explained, tears running down her cheeks.

"Aw Daisy, I was just out on the front porch enjoying the night air," Jesse explained. "Honey I want to show you something, okay?"

"Uh-huh," the small girl replied, vigoursly nodding her head.

Carrying the child to the double doors that led to the storm cellar, Jesse reached down and pulled one door open. Carefully walking down the steps, he reached for the string on the overhead light and yanked it down, bringing light to the dark space. "Now you see this here isn't just where your Aunt Martha stores her canned goods. No ma'am, this is also a storm cellar and if ever a tornado was to come through here, we'd all get in here and shut the door so we'd be safe."

"The tormado can't get in here?"

"Nope, the torm...tornado can't get ya in here. Now you also need to know Daisy that I know the signs to look for, so I'll know if a tornado is likely to show up. I don't want you worrying about this sweetheart, I won't let a tornado sneak up on us," Jesse assured her.

"Uncle Jesse, why didn't Aunt Lavinia know that there was gonna be a tormado? Don't all grown-ups know when there's a tormado?"

"No baby they don't all know, ya see my daddy taught me what to look for, that's why I know."

"But your daddy is Aunt Lavinia's daddy, ain't he?"

"Well yeah," Jesse chewed his upper lip thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to explain that one. "But I'm older than your Aunt Lavinia, so there's things I know that she doesn't. I suppose too Daddy just didn't think a girl would need to know about things like that."

"So it's like me and Luke? He knows things I don't, and he helps you with outside stuff when I's helping Aunt Martha in the house."

"Exactly, just like that," Jesse agreed. "Now why were you looking for me?"

"Aunt Martha said to ask you to help me make hot cocoa," Daisy replied.

"Well, doesn't that sound nice? Let's go make some cocoa," Jesse said, turning off the light and leaving the storm cellar.

A short time later, as Daisy stood on a chair, carefully stirring the cocoa on the stove, the phone rang. Moving to answer it, Jesse kept one eye on Daisy as he reached for the kitchen extension. "Duke farm, Jesse Duke speaking."

"Jesse, it's Lavinia. Mr. Schnell told me you found Bo," Lavinia said.

"Yes and he's going to be fine thank the Lord," Jesse replied.

"He is? Mr. Schnell said he wasn't talking, I thought..."

"Doctor said it was just shock and he'd snap out of it. Fact is he's already started talking again."

"Oh that's good, I'm real happy to hear that," Lavinia said. For several seconds neither of them spoke...

Finally growing impatient, Jesse broke the strained silence. "Was there something else Lavinia?"

"Well, I was just wondering...Jesse I know you're mad at me right now, but I haven't got anywhere to stay."

"I suppose you could stay here," Jesse offered. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he didn't have the heart to turn her away.

"Thank you Jesse, if it's okay with you Mr. Henthorne from the general store said he could bring me out tonight."

"Alright, about how long do you think you'll be?" Jesse asked. He wondered if he would have enough time to calm Martha down before Lavinia arrived.

"Mr. Henthorne, about how long do you think it'll be before we leave?" Lavinia asked, and Jesse heard a man's voice answer from the background. "It'll probably be about an hour and a half or two hours Jesse."

"Okay, we'll see you then, good-bye."

"Jesse!" Lavinia called out before he could hang up.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome Lavinia, but sister you might want to make yourself scarce for a few days at least. Especially around Martha," Jesse suggested.

"Oh," Lavinia replied sounding disappointed, "Sure, I understand. Bye Jesse, I'll see ya soon."

"Bye," Jesse replied, hanging up the phone and moving back to the stove. "Well now youngin, how's the cocoa coming?"

"I think it's done Uncle Jesse," Daisy replied. "Do you think we could have cookies with our cocoa Uncle Jesse?"

"I think that would be just fine, but let me ask your Aunt Martha first," Jesse quickly replied as Martha cleared her throat from where she stood in the doorway.

"Martha dear, do you think it would be okay if we have cookies with our cocoa?" Jesse asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh you," Martha replied, chuckling at the pleading look on her husband's face.

"Please Aunt Martha," Luke and Daisy chimed in, while Bo just looked at her with the same pleading look that Jesse had aimed her way.

"Alright, alright I can't resist all of ya. Jesse, if you'll pour the cocoa, I'll get the cookies," Martha said, sitting Bo at the table and moving to get the cookies. Coming back to the table, she sat the small tin of cookies down and opened the lid. "Now just one each," she instructed, taking a cookie for herself and holding out the tin to Bo. After the youngest had chosen his cookie, Martha handed the tin to Luke who took one and passed it on.

"Everybody done with their cookies and cocoa?" Martha asked a little while later. "Well then, you children need to brush your teeth and get ready for bed," she said, after they nodded that they were done.

"Jesse, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Martha asked, as soon as the children were out of earshot.

"Yes, but let's wait until after the children are in bed," Jesse suggested, dreading the upcoming conversation.

Twenty minutes later, the three children came into the living room, teeth and faces clean and dressed for bed. After everybody had been given their hugs and kisses, Jesse took the boys into their room, while Martha went to settle Daisy into bed. Meeting back in the hallway, Jesse and Martha walked outside and sat in the swing on the front porch.

"Okay Jesse Duke, what's got you in knots?"

"Lavinia called..."

"And?" Martha prompted, when Jesse didn't continue.

"She asked if she could stay here, I told her yes," Jesse told her, bracing himself for an argument.

"Of course you did."

"You're not mad?"

"I won't say I'm happy about it, but she's your sister, what else could you do? So when will she be here?"

"She said in a couple of hours..."

"Oh, well at least I'll have a chance to get myself ready for the idea."

"Well, that was forty-five minutes ago," Jesse reluctantly admitted.

"Were you planning to tell me?"

"Of course I was, I just didn't want to say anything in front of the children. I wasn't sure how you would take to the idea," Jesse explained.

"Guess I can understand that. Well, I guess I better go get the spare room made up," Martha said. Pushing herself to her feet, she moved inside, surprised when Jesse followed her down the hall.

"Thought I'd give you a hand," Jesse explained, when Martha looked at him, the question clear in her eyes.

Nodding her head, Martha turned back to the hall and walked to the spare room. With the two of them working together, it didn't take long to change the sheets on the spare room bed. Opening the window to air out the room, they went back into the living room and waited for Lavinia to arrive. They didn't have to wait long; in what seemed a very short time, they heard a car pulling into the yard. Jesse stood up and went to the door, motioning for Martha to stay seated, while he went outside.

"Lavinia," Jesse greeted, stepping off the porch and moving towards his sister. "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you Jesse, I've only got a small sack with a few donated clothes," Lavinia answered. "Mr. Henthorne I want to thank you for the ride, it was very nice of you," she said to the man who had driven her here.

"It wasn't any problem Miss Duke," Mr. Henthorne replied. "I do need to get on home though, y'all have a good night."

"Good night Mr. Henthorne," Jesse and Lavinia both replied. Standing next to each other, they silently watched as the car turned around and pulled out of the yard.

"Well I suppose we might as well go inside," Jesse finally said, after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Yes, I suppose so," Lavinia agreed, turning towards the house and slowly walking to the door. Taking a deep, steadying breath she opened the door and stepped inside, feeling a bit like Daniel in the lion's den.

"Lavinia," Martha greeted her sister-in-law, forcing herself to speak calmly, if not warmly.

"Martha," Lavinia returned the greeting in a small, unsure voice. "I am sorry that this happened Martha, I didn't know there would be a tornado..."

"That doesn't really help a lot Lavinia," Martha replied in a tight voice. "I know you're sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that those children were put through a nightmare. It won't help any either with the nightmares they're bound to suffer from, in fact Bo's already woke up screaming once. I won't turn you out Lavinia, but right now I'm still angry about what happened and I'm just not ready to absolve you of your guilt."

"I understand," Lavinia said, swallowing hard and looking away not wanting Martha or Jesse to see the tears that threatened to fall. "I guess I'll just say good-night then," she quietly spoke, before heading to the spare room.

"Good night Lavinia," Jesse quietly called. Moving over to the rocker where Martha sat, he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "Thank you sweetheart," he murmurred into her hair.

"For what? Jesse I was rude to Lavinia, you shouldn't be thanking me for that," Martha protested, trying to pull away.

"Maybe, but you also are letting her stay here when I know you'd like to throw her out on her ear. You kept your temper too, I know how hard that was for you."

"Do you?" Martha asked, sounding as though she wasn't convinced that he did.

"Yes I do, I know how you get when you're worried about the kids and how protective you are. Besides, I'm having a bit of trouble with my own temper right now, but she's my baby sister and I can't just throw her out."

"I know Jesse, and that's why I'm keeping my temper in check. Enough about your sister though, we need to go to bed. I've got a feeling we'll be getting woke up before morning," Martha sadly told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jesse agreed. Shifting slightly, he kept one arm wrapped around Martha as they headed to their room. He hoped they'd be allowed at least a few hours of sleep before the nightmares began.

TBC

Well y'all know how it works. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: K+

Trouble On The Horizon

Chapter 6

"Nooooooooo!" Bo's scream woke Jesse from a sound sleep. Throwing back the covers, Jesse hurried to the boys' room. As he hurried to their room, he saw Lavinia coming out of the spare room and motioned for her to stay put. Opening the bedroom door, he wasn't surprised to see Luke already in Bo's bed, holding his cousin and trying to soothe his fear.

"Shhh, it's okay Bo," Luke softly said, his arms wrapped around his cousin as he tried to rock the younger boy in an effort to calm him.

"No, no, bad doggie get me," Bo protested. Still caught in his nightmare, he struggled to escape Luke's hold.

"Bo, it's me, Luke. You're okay Bo bear, the bad doggie's gone," Luke assured the younger boy.

"Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"The bad doggie get me," Bo replied, laying his head against his cousin's chest and beginning to cry.

"Luke, Bo," Jesse quietly called from the doorway.

"Bo had a nightmare Uncle Jesse," Luke explained, turning slightly towards the open door.

"So I heard," Jesse said, stepping into the room and joining the boys on the bed. "You okay youngin'?" Jesse asked, laying a hand on the small blond head.

"I's scared Unca Jesse," Bo softly replied, continuing to snuggle against Luke.

"I know baby, Bo would it be okay if I held ya now?"

Nodding his head, Bo scrambled from the safety of Luke's arms and into his uncle's embrace. "Unca Jesse, why the bad doggie want to eat me?"

"It wasn't a doggie Bo, I know it looked like one but it was really a wolf," Jesse explained. He wasn't sure if Bo could understand the diffference, but he didn't want the boy to spend the rest of his life afraid of dogs. It would be bad enough to have such a fear in a city, but living in the country like they did it would be a living nightmare for him.

"A wolf? But it looked like a doggie," Bo replied.

"Yes Bo I know it did, but it was a wolf. It wasn't really being bad Bo, wolves are wild animals, they have to hunt for their food. I know it was real scary but to that wolf you weren't a little boy, you were just a really big rabbit, you understand?" Jesse asked.

"It wasn't bad? It was good to try and eat me?" Bo asked, looking up at his uncle in confusion.

"No baby it wasn't good for wanting to eat you, but it was natural for a wolf," Jesse tried to explain.

"Bo," Luke spoke, startling Jesse, who had forgotten he was still there as the boy had been so quiet. "You know how doggies chase kitties?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are doggies bad for doing that?"

"Nope, cause that's what doggies do," Bo replied.

"That's what Uncle Jesse means about the wolf. It wasn't bad for what it did, cause that's just what wolves do," Luke explained.

"Oh, like when Lady chased Mrs. Strate's kitty and then the kitty scratched Lady?"

"Yep, do you understand now?"

"Uh-huh, the wolf that looked like a doggie just did what it does. Luke, doggies won't try to eat me?" Bo asked fearfully.

"Nope, doggies don't do that to little boys," Luke replied.

"Lady won't hurt me?"

"Of course not Bo, you been around Lady all your life, she loves you," Jesse assured his nephew. "You think you could go back to sleep now?"

"With Luke?"

"It's okay with me Uncle Jesse," Luke said.

"Alright then, your bed or his?"

"His, the wolf won't find me there," Bo replied.

"Okay, well then let's get you boys settled," Jesse replied, standing up and moving to Luke's bed. He waited for Luke to climb into the bed and then he placed Bo beside him, between the older boy and the wall. Pulling the covers up over the two boys, Jesse tucked them in, giving them each a kiss on the forehead and saying goodnight. "Luke, I'm real proud of ya son, you did a good job of helping Bo," he whispered to the older boy.

"Goodnight Uncle Jesse," Luke said, a proud grin spreading across his face at the praise from his uncle. Turning towards his younger cousin, Luke wrapped an arm protectively around the smaller boy's waist and closed his eyes.

Standing up, Jesse quietly left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him and leaving it open a bit to allow light from the hall to spill into the room. Walking into his own room, he was glad to see Martha was already back in the room. "How's Daisy?"

"She's fine Jesse, she never even woke up," Martha replied. "Is Bo okay now?"

"Yeah, he had a nightmare about that wolf eating him," Jesse explained. "I tell ya Martha I sure am proud of Luke, he did a real good job of explaining things to Bo." Jesse said, after having told his wife everything that had happened while he was with the boys. "Of course I'll need to explain to Luke that even though Bo understands, he'll still likely have some problems with dogs for a while. Hopefully though, between us we can keep the boy from developing a lifetime fear of dogs."

"I'm sure we can Jesse," Martha replied. " After all Bo's young, he'll probably forget all about what happened in no time at all. I just hope Daisy and Luke can forget too," she said, snuggling into Jesse embrace when he got back into the bed.

"I hope so too Martha," Jesse replied, tightening his hold and placing a loving kiss on Martha's lips. "We better get some sleep, or we'll never get up on time," Jesse whispered, pulling Martha against him and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Martha, I love you."

"I love you too Jesse Duke," Martha replied, closing her eyes and relaxing into the loving embrace, as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning Jesse came in from doing the morning chores to find Lavinia sitting in the living room, tears streaking her face. "Lavinia, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, his natural protectiveness towards his sister coming out.

"I just wanted to help Jesse, I didn't know it would upset them," Lavinia tearfully replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Martha was making breakfast and I didn't think she'd want my help. So I thought I could help by waking the children. I woke Daisy first, she was fine, surprised to see me but it wasn't a problem. Then I went into the boys' room and started to wake them up. Bo got real upset as soon as he saw me, I couldn't make out all that he was saying but I think he thought I was taking them to my place. I tried to calm him down, tried to make him understand but he was too scared and that got Luke upset. He grabbed a hold of Bo and yelled at me to go away, that's when I realized Martha was in the room. She took my arm, and pushed me out the door. She's in with the kids now," Lavinia explained.

"What about Daisy?"

"I think she ran into her room, I was so upset I didn't even think to check," Lavinia said, beginning to stand up. She stopped and sat back down, disappointed when Jesse waved her back to her seat and went to check on Daisy himself.

"Daisy honey, are you okay?" Jesse asked, stepping into her room and glancing around for his niece. "Daisy are ya in here?"

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked softly, peeking her head out of the closet. "Uncle Jesse make Aunt Lavinia go away," Daisy demanded as soon as she was in her uncle's arms.

"I thought you loved your Aunt Lavinia?"

"I do, but she scared Bo and I don't want Bo to be scared," Daisy explained.

"I don't either baby, but your Aunt Lavinia didn't mean to scare Bo," Jesse explained, trying to keep his voice calm. "I'll tell ya what, why don't we wait and see if things get better? Maybe once Bo wakes up good he won't be scared of your aunt," Jesse suggested.

"Okay, but if she keeps scaring Bo you'll make her go away?"

"Yeah baby I will," Jesse assured her. "I need to go see how Bo is doing now. Do you want to stay in here or go to the living room with your Aunt Lavinia?"

"Aunt Lavinia's in the living room?"

"Yes she is, do you want to go sit with her?"

"I guess so," Daisy replied, not really wanting to be alone.

"Okay then, come on," Jesse said, putting her on the floor and taking her hand. At the door to the boys' room, Jesse nudged Daisy on into the living room. When Daisy moved into the other room, Jesse turned the door knob and went into the bedroom.

"No, go away," Bo cried out when the door opened.

"Bo?" Jesse asked, surprised when Bo told him to go away.

"Unca Jesse? I thoughted you was Aunt Lavinia," Bo said, from where he sat in Martha's lap.

"I heard you got upset with your aunt, you want to tell me about it?" Jesse asked, coming to the bed and sitting down next to Martha.

Shaking his head, Bo stuck a thumb in his mouth and laid his head back down on his aunt's shoulder.

"He thought she was gonna take us to her house," Luke explained.

"He's pretty upset Jesse, but from what I can get out of him Luke's right. He was scared he would have to go to Lavinia's house and that the tornado would take his cousins away again," Martha explained.

"Big wind picked us up," Bo whispered solemnly after removing the thumb from his mouth.

"I know it did Bo, that was a tornado but you don't have to worry about that Bo. I won't let that happen again," Jesse promised. He hoped that the old saw about lightening never striking the same place twice would hold true for tornados and little boys.

"I don't want to go with Aunt Lavinia," Bo told him.

"Don't you worry Bo, you aren't going anywhere with your Aunt Lavinia. The fact is, that tornado broke her house and she's staying with us for a while until she can get it fixed," Jesse explained.

"Really?"

"Yes really," Jesse assured, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "You think you could let Aunt Martha go finish breakfast now? I'll help you and Luke get ready for the day, okay?"

"Okay," Bo agreed, letting go of the death grip he had on his aunt's dress and launching himself into his uncle's arms.

"Jesse, do you think it's a good idea to let Lavinia stay?" Martha asked.

"I think we should at least try, she is family and doesn't have any place else to go."

"Alright, but if it becomes too much of a problem she can just go up to Placer county and stay with Elbert. I know that'd be harder for her to get things settled with her property, but as far as I'm concerned the children have to come first," Martha firmly stated, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Okay boys, let's get you two dressed and ready for breakfast," Jesse said, standing up and carrying Bo to his dresser.

"Uncle Jesse?"

"Yes Luke?" Jesse asked, distracted by trying to pick out clothes for the youngest.

"Are you really gonna let her stay?"

"For now," Jesse replied.

"I don't want her to," Luke sullenly told his uncle.

"You sound like you're mad at her," Jesse observed.

"She left us alone Uncle Jesse and then the tornado came. I could feel the wind making the trailer shake and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get Bo out of his crib, so I grabbed Daisy and we climbed into his crib. I tried and tried to hold onto them Uncle Jesse, but the wind got them and took them away. I don't want her here, she was bad and I want her to go away!" Luke explained.

"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't know you felt that way about your Aunt Lavinia," Jesse apologized. Truthfully he was surprised at Luke's outburst. He knew the boy had worried about Daisy and Bo; he surely understood that Luke had been frightened by the tornado. However, it had never occured to him that Luke blamed Lavinia for what had happened. "Luke I know you're mad at her, but do you think you could at least try to let her stay here? Just until she has her place fixed up," Jesse explained, hoping it wouldn't take long for her to replace her trailer.

"But what if she scares Bo again?"

"Luke, I promise you if having Lavinia here ends up being too upsetting for any of you kids, I'll ask her to leave."

"Okay, I'll try," Luke finally agreed, but obviously not happy about it.

"Good boy," Jesse praised, patting the boy gently on the back. "Luke, do you think you could help Bo pick out something to wear?"

"Yes sir," Luke nodded, moving to the dresser and starting to look through it.

Turning away Jesse went out into the living room. He was relieved to see that Daisy was sitting on the couch next to her aunt. At least one of the children was comfortable with Lavinia, "Lavinia, could I speak to you outside?" Jesse asked.

"Of course," Lavinia agreed. Laying the storybook she'd been reading into Daisy's lap, she stood up and moved outside. "What is it Jesse?" she asked nervously.

"I need to ask you to do something for me, well really it's more for the boys," Jesse began. "Lavinia, Bo is afraid of you right now. Or at least he's afraid of being taken back to your house and another tornado happening. I told him your house is broke and that's why you're here. Bo ain't the only one with a problem though, seems Luke is pretty mad at ya right now."

"Luke?"

"Yes, he was scared out of his mind by that tornado, not only for himself but for his cousins. Lavinia, he's mad at you for leaving them alone and I can't tell him not to be. Not when Martha and I are feeling about the same way he is," Jesse truthfully explained. "Now I'm willing to let you stay here, but I need you to be careful around the boys. I know you were trying to help, but it'd be best if you weren't alone with them for awhile. I think, well I hope that they'll be able to deal with you being here if either me or Martha are nearby."

"So what does that mean Jesse? I can eat meals with y'all, or watch t.v., but if you and Martha are both outside, I should stay in my room?"

"Now Lavinia I didn't say that..."

"Well I can't see any other way to avoid being alone with the children, or with the boys I should say. Daisy sure doesn't seem to have any trouble being around me," Lavinia snapped, hating that she sounded bitter, but not able to help herself.

"And I'm grateful for that Lavinia," Jesse replied. "Now I know this is upsetting to you sister, but you're a grown woman and they're only little boys. So I'm sorry but their needs and what's best for them has to come first," Jesse firmly told her. Turning away from her, he went back into the house to help Martha with breakfast.

"Dang it! I can't believe he's going to mollycoddle those boys like that. Papa would never have allowed any of us to get away with behavior like that," Lavinia muttered to herself as she paced the yard. "I know they're upset, but to baby them like this, letting them decide who stays in his home, why it's foolishness that's what it is. Fine I'll do what ya ask for now Jesse, but I won't let those children dictate my life for long, no matter how upset they are!"

TBC

Well there ya go, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please feed the muse with reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst

Rating: K+

Italics and/or indicates thoughts

A/N: I'd like to thank HazzardHusker for her invaluable help as beta reader.

Trouble On The Horizon

Chapter 7

Lavinia remained outside while the family had breakfast, too angry to join them. As she paced the yard, her anger and hurt grew, deciding that she needed some time alone, she headed into the woods.

"Jesse, where's Lavinia?" Martha asked, peeking out of the kitchen when Jesse came inside.

"She's outside, why?"

"Breakfast is ready and I don't know if the boy's can handle eating with her this morning," Martha replied.

"I know, I already told her that she needs to avoid being alone with them. Let's just give it a try, maybe with me and you both here they'll be okay."

"I suppose," Martha reluctantly agreed. "Well, you better let her know that breakfast is ready. Daisy, could you go tell the boys that breakfast is ready?"

"Yes ma'am," Daisy replied, running to the boys' room and delivering her aunt's message.

When Jesse went outside to get Lavinia, he was told that she wasn't hungry. Returning to the kitchen, he relayed that message to Martha and sat down to eat. Breakfast that morning was a quiet meal, an unusual occurence in a household with three young children.

"Bo honey, aren't you hungry?" Martha asked.

"No ma'am," Bo replied, moving his breakfast around the plate with his fork.

"Now Bo, you know we don't waste food in this house," Jesse reminded him.

"Yes sir," Bo answered, taking a bite of eggs.

"Jesse, I think we could let..."

"No Martha, if the kids are gonna get back to normal, we have to treat them like we always have."

"I suppose," Martha said, not convinced but willing to go along for now.

Bo was only half-way through his breakfast by the time everybody else was finished. Swallowing hard, he tried to hold back the tears, when first Daisy and then Luke got up from the table. When Aunt Martha began to carry the empty plates to the sink, the first tears fell. He didn't complain though, he just kept on eating.

"Bo, would you like to be excused?" Jesse quietly asked.

"Yes sir," Bo replied through his tears.

"I suppose we can't expect you to eat as much as usual, so go on and play with your cousins." Jesse couldn't help smiling at the transformation as the tears stopped and Bo happily climbed down from the table.

"Thank you Jesse," Martha said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I know he's not up to a full meal Martha, I just didn't want him to make himself sick by not eating," Jesse explained his earlier demand.

"I know, and of course you're right," Martha replied. Kissing him on the cheek, she took his empty plate and moved back to the sink. "Jesse could you set Bo's plate out for Lady?"

"I can do that," Jesse answered. Picking up the plate, he carried it outside and called the old birddog up to the house for a treat. While Lady cleaned the leftovers from Bo's plate, Jesse watched the children playing on the porch. In only a couple of minutes, Lady had licked the plate clean and Jesse returned it to Martha.

Lavinia walked through the woods to the small creek that ran through the property. Sitting down on a nearby log, she watched the water and thought about the last couple of days. _I can't believe Jesse expects me to tiptoe around the children. I know this has all been hard on them, but why can't they see that it wasn't easy for me either? Doesn't Jesse understand how scared I was when I realized my trailer and the kids were gone? When do I get a little sympathy? The kids weren't really hurt and they're home safe and sound. At least they still have a home, I don't even have that anymore. I didn't just lose my home either, I lost everything I had. Oh sure, I've got insurance but that can't replace things like family pictures. Ok, ok, I can get copies made from the ones my brothers have, but they can't replace my christening gown that mama made me. I'll never be able to pass it down to my daughter, if I ever have one. It's not fair, just because I'm not a child they act like I don't deserve any sympathy. Well I'm not going to put up with it. The first chance I get, I'm just going to have to make Bo see that he shouldn't be afraid of me. I'm sure that if I can get Bo over being afraid of me, then Luke will get over being mad. _Having come to a decision, Lavinia stood up and headed back to the house.

Walking back into the yard, she saw Jesse heading for his pick-up, a piece of paper in his hand. Figuring that Martha was probably in the kitchen, Lavinia decided to go to the barn for the time being. Stepping into the barn, she heard voices coming from the back of the building. Moving towards the voices, Lavinia was as quiet as possible in case the voices belonged to thieves. As she got closer, the voices were easier to make out and she realized it was her niece and nephews she had heard. Stepping out the back door of the barn, she saw the two older children were playing hangman, using a stick to draw in the dirt.

"Can I play?" Lavinia asked, kneeling down to their level.

At the sound of her voice, Bo jumped a foot and hurriedly hid behind Luke. "Go away!" Bo yelled, "I don't want to go with you!"

"You don't have to go with me Bo, I don't even have a house anymore."

"Did the tormado take your house away too?" Daisy asked.

"Yes Daisy it did," Lavinia replied, happy that at least one of the children was talking to her.

"Then go find it and leave us alone," Luke demanded. Turning slightly away from her, he tried to reassure Bo. "It's okay Bo, she doesn't have a house and I won't let her take you anyway."

"Don't like her house Luke, the big wind lives there," Bo softly said, as he shook with fear.

"I know Bo, it's okay you don't have to go there," Luke assured him again.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Duke's honor."

"Luke I know you're mad at me, but I didn't know there was going to be a tornado," Lavinia tried to explain. She had realized as she watched the children that if she could get Luke on her side, the other two would follow. She was sure that if the children were no longer upset with her, Jesse would forgive her for her carelessness.

"You left us alone Aunt Lavinia, I didn't know what to do," Luke told her angrily.

"I know Luke, and I'm sure you were scared. You have to understand though Luke, I didn't know there would be a storm. If I'd had any idea that it would happen, I would never have left you children alone."

"You're a grown-up how could you not know?" Luke asked, still believing that grown-ups knew everything.

"Luke just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I know everything."

"You're lying! You left us alone and the tornado took Daisy and Bo away. It picked me up and threw me around like...like Daisy's ragdolly. There was lots of stuff in the tornado but I couldn't see Daisy or Bo, no matter how hard I looked. I hate you! I hate you!" Luke screamed at her, his screams attracting Martha's attention and bringing her out to the barn.

"Don't you speak to me like that young man," Lavinia ordered, punctuating the order with a slap.

"How dare you hit my boy," Martha growled, walking up just in time to see the slap. "I want you out of my house now!"

"Martha you didn't hear what he said, I'm sure if you had..."

"I don't care what he said Lavinia," Martha calmly informed her sister-in law. "The fact of the matter is, he's not your's to raise so you have no right to punish him."

"Well we'll just see what Jesse has to say about this," Lavinia snapped. "I honestly don't believe Jesse will throw his own sister out with no place to go."

"Lavinia perhaps you've forgotten who you're talking to. This is as much my home as your brother's and I know in this case he will agree with me. I suggest you pack your bag, in the meantime I'll call Elbert to come and get you."

"Elbert? How am I supposed to take care of settling my property if I'm all the way up in Placer county?" Lavinia demanded, stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at Martha.

"That's your problem, not mine," Martha replied. "Come along children, let's go inside," she said. Bending down to pick up Bo and taking Daisy's hand, she walked to the house, Luke following behind her and watching to be sure Lavinia didn't try to follow. "Luke, could you take Bo and Daisy into your room to play?"

"Yes ma'am," Luke replied. "Aunt Martha, I'm sorry for yelling at Aunt Lavinia."

"Well Luke I won't tell you that it's okay. She is your elder and your aunt, but she was wrong too so I don't think your uncle will need to punish you. Go on now, you kids go and play," Martha said, wanting them out of the line of fire when Lavinia came inside. After the kids were safely in the boys' room, Martha moved to the phone and called Jesse's brother Elbert. It didn't take long to explain the situation to Elbert, who understood the need to have Lavinia stay with him.

Lavinia walked into the house and saw Martha hanging up the phone. "So I suppose I'm to be shipped off to Elbert's now?"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty Lavinia, you brought this on yourself. Jesse and I were willing to let you stay here, we wanted the kids to get over being upset with you. You're the one who couldn't wait until they were ready to be around you. I just don't understand you Lavinia Duke, you're an adult but sometimes I swear you act younger than Bo."

Before Lavinia could reply, the two women heard Jesse's pick-up pull into the yard. Without another word, they waited for Jesse to come inside.

The moment Jesse walked in he could feel the tension in the air, even before he saw the faces of his wife and sister. "What happened?"

"Jesse I was just trying to..." Lavinia attempted to explain, before being interrupted.

"She was talking to the children out behind the barn Jesse."

"I didn't plan it Jesse, I came across them and thought it was a good chance to make things right."

"A chance to get things your way, you mean," Martha snapped.

"How dare you?"

"Enough! Lavinia just hush," Jesse yelled. "Now Martha, what happened?"

"I was in the kitchen when I heard Luke yelling. I ran outside and found Lavinia talking to the kids out behind the barn. I heard Luke yelling at her that he hated her, and that's when she slapped him."

"You what?" Jesse demanded, nearly yelling as he turned again to his sister.

"Well what would you have done Jesse? You don't think either of our parents would have tolerated that sort of disrespect, do you?"

"That's not the issue Lavinia. Them ain't your kids and it's not your place to punish them when you're in our home. Besides, didn't I tell you not to be around them unless me or Martha was there too?"

"Well yes Jesse, but you see..."

"I've had it with your excuses Lavinia. You've always made excuses for your mistakes, never took responsibility. Well as much as it pains me baby sister, I want you out of my house and don't come back until you've learned to take responsibility."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it Jesse Duke you won't have to ever worry about my irresposibility messing up your life again. I suppose Elbert is on his way?" she asked, turning to Martha.

"Yes," Martha replied.

"Good, I'll just get what little I have and wait for him outside," Lavinia snapped. Stalking to the spare room, she left Jesse and Martha alone.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I know how hard that was for you," Martha whispered, as she wrapped her arms around Jesse's waist.

"It was hard, but I'm tired of her refusal to admit when she's in the wrong. Now, I think I should go have a little talk with Luke, where is he?"

"They're all in the boys' room, Jesse don't be too hard on him," Martha suggested.

"I won't Martha, but I have to make sure he knows he can't be disrespectful to adults," Jesse said. Kissing her on the forehead, he gently removed her arms and walked to the bedroom.

"Who is it?" Luke asked, when he heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"It's Uncle Jesse."

"Come in."

Stepping into the room, the first thing Jesse noticed was how the younger two children had moved to protect the oldest. Sitting down on Bo's bed, Jesse clasped his hands together and fixed Luke with a serious look. "I understand you did a little screaming at your aunt today Luke."

"Yes sir," Luke reluctantly admitted.

"Do you think that was right?"

"No sir, I'm sorry Uncle Jesse."

"Uncle Jesse please don't spank Luke," Daisy plead with him.

"No spank Luke," Bo chimed in, wrapping his small arms around his cousin.

"Do you think I should let him talk that way to an adult?" Jesse seriously asked, though secretly he was proud of the way they rushed to protect Luke.

"But Uncle Jesse, Aunt Lavinia already slapped him, don't that count?" Daisy argued.

"You have a point there Daisy. Luke?"

"Yes sir?"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I suppose we'll let that slap stand as your punishment," Jesse told him. Seeing the confused look on the boy's face, he clarified; "I won't spank you, this time. If you ever speak like that to an adult again though..."

"I'll get spanked?"

"Yep," Jesse confirmed.

Luke nodded his understanding and then climbing from the bed he headed towards the door.

"Where you going Luke?" Jesse asked.

"Don't I got to apologize to Aunt Lavinia?" Luke asked, turning back to his uncle.

"Not this time Luke," Jesse replied, not sure how Lavinia would respond right now. "Now I need to tell ya that your Aunt Lavinia is going to stay with Uncle Elbert for the time being. In fact he's on his way here to pick her up, so why don't y'all stay in here and play. We'll let you know when she's gone," Jesse told them.

"Okay Uncle Jesse," all three children agreed, not really wanting to see their aunt right now.

As much as they would've liked it to be, Lavinia leaving wasn't a magic cure. The kids continued to suffer from nightmares, especially Bo. The more time that passed the fewer the number of times Jesse and Martha were awakened by the screams of a child. They were relieved when a few months after the tornado, Bo saw a neighbor's dog and for the first time he didn't scream in fear. He wasn't able to pet the dog, but he did let it sniff at his feet as Jesse held him.

"Luke was right Uncle Jesse," Bo said, snuggling into his uncle's arms.

"What was Luke right about Bo?"

"Doggies won't eat me," Bo explained.

"Yep, he sure was right about that," Jesse agreed.

Later at home, Jesse told Martha about Bo's reaction to the dog. "I think he's going to okay Martha, at least with dogs."

"I think so too Jesse, now if we could just get him past his fear of storms," Martha softly said. Sitting in the porch swing next to Jesse, she laid her head on his shoulder and began to softly hum her favorite hymn.

It was only another month before Bo seemed to be over his fear of dogs. Though throughout his childhood, there would be the occassional dog that would remind him of the wolf and give him a momentary shudder of fear. His fear of storms wasn't so quickly cured, it would be many years before his fear of storms would ease. Even as an adult, if a storm was severe, Bo would struggle to hide a terror that he didn't understand.

Daisy forgot the tornado quicker than either of the boys, perhaps because she had been found so quickly. Jesse and Martha didn't know why, they were just grateful that at least one of the children wasn't plagued by nightmares.

Luke struggled for years with the memories of that day, and the months of nightmares that followed. He didn't speak of his Aunt Lavinia after that. He was only able to forgive her after surviving a war himself, and finally understanding how fallible people could be. A month after returning to Hazzard, Luke called his aunt in the hopes that they could bridge the gap between them.

"Aunt Lavinia, it's Luke," he said when she answered the phone.

"Luke? Why are you calling me after all these years?" Lavinia snapped.

"I wanted to say I forgive you for the mistakes you made, I know you never meant to..."

"You forgive me? What makes you think I need your forgiveness? For that matter, what makes you think I'm ready to forgive you?"

"Me? For what?" Luke asked, surprised by her last question.

"For costing me my brother, if you and Bo hadn't thrown such fits Jesse wouldn't have thrown me out. No, I don't believe I'm ready to forgive you Luke," Lavinia snapped, the bitterness easy to hear.

Hearing the click as his aunt hung up the phone, Luke sadly placed the receiver back on the phone. Knowing that he had done all he could, Luke went to join his family as they enjoyed the sunset, finally free of the anger he'd carried since childhood.

The End.

Hope y'all enjoyed the story, please let me know what you think.


End file.
